ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Osborn (James Franco)
New Goblin (Harry Osborn) is the son of Norman Osborn and best friends with Peter Parker. He later became Green Goblin's successor. History Spider-Man Harry Osborn is Peter Parker's closest friend. Born in to a wealthy family his mother apparently died soon after his birth. He had flunked out of the many private schools his father had sent him to and wished to have his wealth and privilege downplayed to his new classmates. He constantly tries to impress his fatherNorman, a rich industrialist, who is very invested in his work having little time for his son. Harry eventually grows jealous of Peter's relationship with him as Norman admired Peter's intelligence and work ethic. Harry starts a relationship with Mary Jane Watson whom he finds attractive. He is aware Peter does aswell and after he finds out attempts to justify himself saying that Peter never made a move, though she eventually falls for Peter. Harry eventually manages to somewhat mend the relationship he has with his father. After Norman's death as The Green Goblin, Harry believes that his father was murdered by Spider-Man, and seeks revenge, unaware that Spider-Man had in fact tried to save Norman's life, and went to great lengths to keep secret the billionaire's alter-ego as The Green Goblin. Spider-Man 2 In this movie Harry is the secondary antagonist. After Norman's death Harry takes over Oscorp, and invests huge amounts of money in a prposed sustainable fusion energy reactor invented by Dr. Otto Octavius. The experiment failed and the company loses millions as a result. Harry was saved by Spider-Man in the disastor but still continues his vendetta. Ever the more bitter, Harry forms an alliance with Doctor Octopus to get his revenge, providing Octopus with a rare element ,tritium, that he needs to complete his fusion reactor in exchange for Octopus capturing Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus brings Spider-Man back to Harry, who unmasks him in preparation to kill him. He is shocked to see that Peter is in fact Spider-Man. Afterwards, he begins to hallucinate, seeing his father'simage in a mirror who demands that Harry avenge his death. He refuses to do so and smashes the mirror only to find a hidden room concealed behind it. The room contained all of Norman's Green Goblin equipment and serum, which Peter had hidden when he brought his body back after his death. This discovery led Harry to realize that his father was the infamous Green Goblin. Spider-Man 3 Harry becomes "The New Goblin" and the tertiary antagonist around six months after he discovered Peter was in fact Spider-Man thanks to his capture by Doctor Octopus. Encouraged by another hallucination of his father in a mirror he attempts to take revenge, attacking Peter wearing Norman's Goblin suit and jet glider. As a result of the head injury he suffered in their subsequent fight, he briefly sustains a case of immediate amnesia. While in this state, he reverted back to how he was before the time of his father's death. After regaining his memory, due to the efforts of his father's ghost, he attempts to destroy Peter by sabotaging his relationship with Mary Jane and then claiming that she left Peter for him, only for Peter — falling increasingly under the influence of the black suit — to attack Harry in his penthouse, throwing one of his own pumpkin bombs back at him and scarring the right side of his face. Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Spider-Man 2 Characters Category:Spider-Man 3 Characters Category:Villains